vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Hart
Summary Harry Hart, codename, Galahad, is one of the agents of the international independent intelligence organization known as Kingsman. Harry's life was saved by his Kingsman protégé's sacrifice during a mission, so Harry gave his family the chance to ask for one favour. Years later, Gary Unwin, the son of his protégé would call in the favor to get out of trouble with the police. Harry, who noticed Gary's talent, offered him the chance to become a Kingsman agent and became his mentor. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. At least 9-B with best weapons. Name: Harry Hart, "Galahad" Origin: Kingsman Gender: Male Age: Thirties Classification: Human, Spy, Kingsman Agent, Secret Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses with AR Glasses, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (with his taser), Technology Manipulation with smartwatch ("Can hack everything that contains a microchip"), Sleep Inducement and Memory Manipulation with smartwatch (Can shoot sleeping darts), Fire Manipulation with Lighter, Light Manipulation with smartwatch. Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Defeated an entire church full of bloodlusted opponents, should be at least comparable to Eggsy), At least Wall level with best weapons. Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Should be at least comparable to Eggsy) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human '''to Peak Human''' Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Able to shrug off being stabbed; shot and someone breaking a wooden board and a chair on his back; Comparable to Eggsy, who can take attacks from Charlie), Wall level with his Umbrella (It can casually deflect large amounts of automatic gunfire without taking damage) Stamina: High, fought and killed dozens of people during Valentine's test on the church while sustaining injuries Standard Equipment: Suit, Umbrella, Handguns, Sniper riffles, different gadgets Intelligence: High, Harry is a veteran Kinsgman agent with decades of experience who has stopped several criminal plots Weaknesses: After his recovery from being shot in the head, he experienced some conditions for a short time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kingsman Pistol:' A custom pistol that holds 10 bullets per clip and has a special underbarrel attachment that holds a single shotgun shell. *'Kingsman Umbrella:' A special, bulletproof umbrella that can be used to block bullets from handguns and automatic weapons such as submachine guns or assault rifles, though it can be pierced by sufficiently strong weapons such as a sniper rifle when fired at close range. The umbrella allows the user to see the other side while it's unfolded. The umbrella can also shoot various kinds of projectiles from its tip, such as stun, smoke or taser rounds. *'Gadgets:' As a Kingsman agent, Harry carries several gadgets on his person. **'Kingsman Suit:' A bulletproof suit used by all Kinsgman agents. **'Glasses:' A communication device that keeps him connected to Kingsman HQ and transmits and records everything the agent sees. **'Lighter:' A lighter that can be used as a shor-range flamethrower or detonated as a bomb/grenade. **'Watch:' A watch that can be used to shoot various darts, such as taser or amnesia darts to knock out the target and erase their memories. **'Hidden Blade:' A small blade hidden in Harry's right shoe. The blade is coated in a powerful, fast acting neurotoxin. **'Pen:' A pen that holds a powerful, fast-acting poison. While the poison is harmless when ingested, it can be remotely "activated" using the pen. **'Signet Ring:' A ring that can be used to electrocute someone, delivering 50,000 volts. Others Notable Victories: Austin Powers (Austin Powers (Series)) Austin's Profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Kingsman Category:Humans Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spies Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Parasol Users